


Baking With The Devil’s Son

by Ruby__Nation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, cuteness, dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby__Nation/pseuds/Ruby__Nation
Summary: Crack time!It’s Jack’s birthday and you are going to make sure you and the boys make it a celebration to remember! Which means you get to deal with baking the cake-Jack does have some concerns about your expertise, though.





	Baking With The Devil’s Son

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading even though I don’t really think I did Jack justice lol, he’s a tough one to write  
> Danke shön!  
> -Nation

Birthday Cake…  
An obvious staple of surviving another year orbiting the giant gaseous ball of light in the center of the galaxy. It was even more of an accomplishment for those who were more likely to perish in that amount of time than the common Midwesterner. Which was exactly why whenever a birthday rolled around in the Winchester “household” you took it upon yourself to acknowledge the feat with a cake; okay, and maybe the stupid song too but whatever you enjoyed the festivities.

This time, however, was especially exciting because you knew the birthday boy would actually be excited about getting older, not dread it like Dean and Sam or not care about it like a certain immortal angel. Jack was turning one today, and you’d be damned if you didn’t celebrate.  
You had even told the boys to leave you behind on the morning sleuthing so you had time to bake and decorate the cake before tonight. Getting to know Jack this past year has been amazing, he had really put things in perspective for all of you with his innocence and passion to make the world a better place. While it took a long adjusting period you consider him family, and you knew today he was probably thinking about the mother who had been taken from him before he could meet her, so you were trying your best not to fuck up this cake. 

The thing is, though, you sucked at baking. No matter how many different recipes and ingredients you tried or how many YouTube masterclasses you watched you could just never get it quite right. Either the frosting was too sweet, you used baking soda instead of baking powder or vice versa, or your cake layers stuck to the pans, something always went wrong. However, you were determined for this one to be perfect, because you refused to just buy a store bought one, it just wasn’t the same. Over your year spent with Jack you got to know his likes and dislikes pretty well and like a certain pie-loving hunter you knew Jack loved sweets, his favorite was nougat but close second was chocolate.

Since you had no clue how to incorporate nougat into a cake you went with the latter. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting-simple right? Not. Currently you were trying to get your stand mixer under control while it viciously beat your butter and eggs, the contraption like a centrifuge that you had no idea how to slow down-why the fuck was the dial on the back of it?! Just as you finally switched it off you felt a winged presence hovering behind you. Turning, expecting Cas’s face you were surprised when it was Jack worriedly staring at the mess you had made.  
“Jack! I thought you went with the boys on that haunted shop case?” Dammit Sam and Dean! You wanted to surprise him when he came back with them from the hunt. Jack just gave you a sheepish smile, his shoulders slumping slightly,  
“No, Dean said I had to stay back because the shop was ‘Adults Only’ and I apparently don’t fit that description.” You muffled your cackle with a cough-no wonder Dean insisted of going to scope out the place before close. Although noticing Jack’s disappointed stance you felt somewhat irked that they left him behind on his birthday; maybe they didn’t even realize Jack was turning one today. 

“What are you doing?” Jack’s question cut through your irritation and you suddenly remembered the mess at hand. 

“Well, I was trying to get this mixer to work with me instead of against me so I can get this batter combined,” Picking up a wet rag you lightly scrubbed the counter around the bowl so that your area was clear of the residual dusting of flour.

“Baking? What’s that?” The inquiry caught you off guard, you had forgotten that Jack still lacked a lot of common knowledge about everyday at home life due to the life you all lead. He never had a mother to make cookies with for the school bake sale or a father to help cook dinner on a school night...and he never would. You gave him a small smile, hiding your somber thoughts; today was not a day for sadness it was a day of celebration-and since Jack was left behind on the hunt it just looked like you would be the one he hung out with on his birthday. 

“So you know how you love cakes and cookies and all those sweet treats?” Jack nodded, a spark in his eyes, “Well all those thing have to be made and cooked, that’s what baking is.” The fascination that glimmered in his eyes was the same look as when Sam taught him lore or when Dean finally showed him how to clean a gun. An idea sparked in your head, “Actually, I could use some help-maybe you can? I’m having the worst time with this mixer.” Jack beamed and nodded excitedly, waiting for further instructions. “Would you mind getting out a large bowl from that cupboard? I’ll get a hand whisk so we don’t have to deal with this asshole machine.” 

So you both started, it was surprisingly fun. Somehow Jack cracked every egg perfectly just by watching your demonstration, he didn’t enjoy the actual mixing though since he lacked the patience to stir the ingredients together for so long. Instead you set him about greasing three cake pans and pouring in the ingredients the recipe called for; you purposely chose not to warn him about the flour and had a laughing fit when he dumped it into the bowl and it exploded into his face. After assessing the only damage was to his shirt he laughed with you, and you were surprised when he retaliated by spraying you with water when he was washing his hands of the powder. After a short break for a food fight you were both covered in flour and water and the cakes were in the oven while you got to work on making the frosting. 

The bunker door slammed open followed by Dean’s voice shouting down the stairs, “We’re home!” in a mock sing-song voice. A little while later the two hunters popped into the kitchen, puzzled looks on their faces. “Woah. What tornado flew through here while we were gone?”  
“Ha-ha, Dean. I asked Jack to help me bake since you both abandoned him for what I’m assuming was a satisfying hunt?” You gestured to the plastic bag Dean gripped in his hand, slightly hiding it behind his side. He shot you a sheepish smile before handing the sack off to Sam and scurrying off. You sighed, and noticed the time, “Jack, I got it from here, how bout you go wash up?” He nodded and followed the same path Dean took out of the kitchen. 

The buzzer beeped and you hurriedly took the pans out of the oven, setting them on a cooling rack. Sam set the bag on the counter and you grimaced, “Sam, I don’t want whatever perverted thing you bought from that sex shop on the kitchen counter next to my cakes!” He gave you a confused look before the boys’ earlier excuse dawned on him.

“No! Oh-god, no, Y/N, There wasn’t actually any hunt. Dean and I went out to pick up some stuff for Jack’s birthday, since we knew you always celebrate this stuff anyway and he’s had a tough year...so...here,” Sam dumped the contents of the bag onto the counter and revealed streamers, balloons, noise makers, and even party hats. There was a beat of silence while you took in all the party decorations and then you wrapped Sam in a warm hug, so happy they were finally on board with you. You couldn’t cover up the cheshire cat grin while you excitedly directed him on where to hang everything. Then you set to work on assembling and frosting the cake.  
…  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JACK!!!” The boisterous declaration shocked Jack and he jumped back in surprise before taking in the brightly colored streamers and balloons strewn around the dining room and the huge crookedly hung banner that read Happy First Birthday!!! Dean and Sam each gave Jack a sentimental hug and motioned him towards the table to sit down. You entered through the kitchen door carrying a giant birthday cake with a large lit ‘1’ candle on top and all three of you began singing an out of tune rendition of Happy Birthday. Jack’s eyes were wide with bewilderment as the song ended and you set the cake on the table in front of him. 

“Wh-what’s all this?” He gasped in wonder, staring at the cake with a furrowed brow.  
“You’re officially one year old today, Jack! It’s your birthday and we wanted to celebrate; you’re family. Now blow out the candle, make a wish! It’s tradition,” You excitedly pointed at the candle on the cake, but Jack took a moment to look around at each of you, his eyes glimmering with an emotion you had never seen on him before. He closed his eyes, murmuring to himself and sucked in a long breath, then quickly blew as hard as he could to put the flame out. Smiling triumphantly he turned and opened his mouth to exclaim his wish but Dean stopped him.

“Not so fast hot shot, can’t tell us what you wished, then it won’t come true; birthday rules,” Dean shot you a playful wink and patted Jack on the back, admiring the cake, “I do have to say, Y/N, this cake looks amazing! You should have Jack help you bake more often, then maybe more food would be edible.” 

“Hey! Rude!” You teased back, and came forward to slice the cake to serve. However, Jack stopped you.

“Wait…This is what we baked?” He looked astonished at the final product, even though it was slightly off kilter it was delicious-you had tasted some scraps to make sure. You nodded to answer his question and started cutting, placing a large piece on a plate and handing it to him. Much like Dean he scarfed it down. When he was done he leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smile curved at his lips, “That is the best thing I have ever eaten!” The awe in his voice filled you with pride and you offered him seconds since there were only the four of you there. Just as you sliced off another piece a loud swoosh sounded and suddenly Castiel appeared sitting at the end of the table, and exhausted look on his dirt covered face.  
“Nice of you to show up Cas,” Dean greeted. Cas glared at his friend and hefted a gallon pale onto the table, breathing out an exasperated sigh.  
“I got the ice cream. Happy birthday, Jack.”


End file.
